1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system, a portable terminal, a digital camera, a communication method, and a computer-readable storage device.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2012-230950, filed Oct. 18, 2012, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a scheme for simplifying the setting of a wireless network connection has been known. For example, a method for capturing and decoding a barcode obtained by encoding wireless network connection setting information (a network identifier (SSID) and a pass phrase) that is used when connecting to a wireless network, and connecting to the wireless network using the decoded wireless network connection setting information (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2005-286439, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-157815, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-261938, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2007-034778, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2007-324926, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2008-211507, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2009-141472, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2011-205486) has been known.
Furthermore, for example, technology for enhancing the security of the wireless network connection setting information using a barcode obtained by encoding information obtained by encrypting the wireless network connection setting information by a security key (an encryption key, authentication information) (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-121185, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2007-251718, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2011-055127) has been known.